A Ghost Named Natasha
by FictionWriter91
Summary: It's 2025. Clint is still struggling after losing Natasha, and his family has been torn apart again due to a deadly virus. Then, Nick Fury approaches him with a photo that changes everything. Meanwhile, Major Mira is struggling with feeling she is missing something in her memory. Then, a man comes to tell her who she really is. Clintasha
1. Chapter 1

*****Do not read if you haven't watched Endgame! You've been warned.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup, it's official. My obsession with Avengers has exploded. I watched Ghost in the Shell last night featuring Scarlett Johansson, and this idea was born. **

**Let me explain a little about the film Ghost in the Shell if you haven't seen it. Basically the character Scarlett plays, Major Mira Killian, is a robot with a human brain that was transplanted from a human body, and she is part of a unit, Section 9, that takes down cyber terrorists. Instead of the past the film has given her, I have switched it so that she is Natasha Romanoff from the Avengers. There will be an explanation as to how she got from Vormir to where she is now. I really hope you guys enjoy this. I hope you don't think it's the dumbest idea ever. I will do my best not to mess it up or make it confusing. Happy reading!**

* * *

**2025**

**Mira Killian**

Major Mira Killian was sitting in her apartment after her deep dive with the corrupted robotic geisha. Her friend, Batou, had tried to insist she shouldn't be alone, especially since she herself had gotten hacked by cyber terrorist Kuze while in the deep dive, but she wanted to be alone. She was struggling with something that she didn't know how to tell him. She kept having flashes of what she assumed must be memories. What was disturbing about these flashbacks were that they involved some kind of monster and possibly aliens, but the biggest flashback of all was her falling from a great height as the man above her screamed with his hand outstretched towards her. She felt confused. It gave her a headache too. Reaching for her medication, the stuff that keeps her brain from rejecting her robotic body, she pushed it into the holes in the back of her neck. Then she went to try to sleep. Perhaps in the morning things would be clearer.

**Clint Barton **

It had been two years since he'd lost Natasha. Two years since Thanos and the reverse snap. In that time frame, a deadly virus had swept across Earth, and it had taken the elderly Steve Rogers along with Clint's wife, Laura, and his middle son, Cooper. Lila and Nathaniel had survived, but the hole in their hearts from losing their mother and Cooper was there each and every day. Clint struggled with his own anger and rage. He'd gotten his family back only to have half of it ripped away again. It made Natasha's sacrifice seem like a tragic waste now. He thought about Natasha a lot lately. He wondered if she was with Laura and Cooper, if they were laughing together and in a good place. Lila was sixteen now, and Nathaniel was eight. Clint worried about them every day as he knew they needed a mother. He felt he wasn't good enough of a father sometimes raising them alone. Lila especially needed a mother since she was going through her teenage years. There were some things a young woman did not want to talk to her father about. As he wandered the semi empty house (the kids were in school), he heard knocking on his door. Curious, he went to answer it.

"Clint," Nick Fury said, standing there with his arms behind his back. "It's good to see you."

"Why are you here? I told you I'm out. No more missions," Clint said, crossing his arms.

"I know. It's just...there's something going on in Japan, and I don't trust a lot of people to take care of things like this," Nick said.

"Things like what?"

"We've got a cyber terrorist over there, and if it gets out of hand, things could get really messy for the rest of us," Nick explained.

"I can't leave the kids, Nick. I'm sorry," Clint said.

"There's one more interesting thing you should know," Nick said, pulling out photos from his folder and handing them to Clint, who reluctantly took them. He flipped through them, freezing on one in particular. He looked up at Nick.

"Are you messing with me right now?" he demanded.

"No," Nick shook his head. "That's real. Taken twelve hours ago."

Clint looked down at the photo again, wondering if he was going crazy.

"If I do this, I'm doing it alone," Clint said.

"Do you think that is wise?"

"For the first visit, yes," Clint nodded. This changed everything. He'd get Laura's family to watch Lila and Nathaniel. Nick didn't say anything else before walking off his doorstep. Clint looked down at the ghost in the photo again, his heart hammering. Natasha Romanoff was staring back up at him.

* * *

**I know it's a super short first chapter, but I promise the other chapters will get longer and have more explanations about things. I think it will mostly be Clint and Natasha/Mira, but I may pop in some of the other folks from the Avenger films. I must say I am a Clintasha fan, so that's where this is going. I hope your interest is peaked!**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, a longer chapter. I'm not one for drawing things out longer than they need to be, and I get scolded for being too fast sometimes, but that's my writing style. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thank you Lwolf for reviewing! I hope you guys like this story.**

* * *

Lila had not been happy that Clint was leaving, and Clint didn't want to tell her why as he didn't want her hopes to get up if things didn't work out. He felt anxious, excited, and worried all in one. What would he find over there? Would she be surprised to see him? Why hadn't she come home? How did she get off of Vormir? How had she survived? He had so many questions, and the only person who could answer them was Nat.

"You aren't going to work, are you?" Lila asked as he dropped them off. Nathaniel was also looking at him from the backseat.

"No," Clint answered. "This is a personal trip."

"Why won't you tell us?" she pressed.

"I will tell you when I get back," he promised. He could see Laura's mother waiting. Lila was looking at him intensely.

"You are coming back?" she asked. He reached over and touched her cheek, looking at her.

"I am coming back," he confirmed.

"Okay," she whispered.

"Bye, Dad," Nathaniel said, leaning forward to hug Clint tightly.

"Have fun," Clint said, kissing the top of his head. "I'll be back in a couple of days."

Lila hugged him as well, and Clint breathed in both of them. He was going to miss them. Then Lila got out of the car with Nathaniel, and Clint drove away, looking back at them in the rearview mirror. He hoped Lila hadn't seen his bow and arrows tucked in the trunk.

...

Mira prepared to find Kuze the next evening. She knew where he was, and she was going to get him. She would kill him before he killed anyone else. She still felt a little woozy after her deep dive into the geisha's system, but she would be fine. She had arranged for Batou to meet her with the others. She was going to a nightclub. She tried not to think about the green monster who was in her dreams again the night before. It wasn't a lot, and it didn't happen for a while after Dr. Ouelet wiped her data, but it still seemed to come back no matter what. Mira wasn't sure what to make of it, but for now, she put her focus on the task at hand. She'd figure things out in her personal life later.

...

Nick had provided a private jet for Clint, which he was surprised about but also grateful for. It gave him privacy to think. For the whole flight over, Clint wondered what he was going to do or say once he found her. He went through a dozen different speeches and things to say. He didn't want to alarm her, but if it was her, she'd know who he was. He hoped so anyway. He was now in Japan, and after asking some questions about Section 9, he ended up outside an important looking building. He looked down at her photo again that Nick had given him. She was in a skin colored body suit, and he wondered what for. It must do something special. He was taken aback by the surroundings in Japan. He hadn't realized how much technology and AIs had blossomed here. He was going to go inside when he saw her come out of it. His heart dropped at the sight of her. It was most definitely her. He watched her look around and touch the back of her head. He followed her at a distance, unsure of how to approach her. Then he saw her walk up to a rather tall, white haired man, and talk for a bit before he walked off to meet the other person watching. They were all armed. Seeing an opportunity, Clint approached her, knowing he had to make contact even if he didn't know what to say or how to start it.

"Hey," he said, stopping in front of her. Mira looked at him, frowning.

"Can I help you?"

"It's me," he grinned. "Clint."

"I...I don't know you," Mira said slowly. Clint felt the smile on his face dampen.

"You know, Hawkeye? Clint Barton," he said. "Budapest?"

"None of what you're saying to me makes sense," Mira insisted.

"Thanos? The Infinity Stones? The Snap? Vormir? None of this rings a bell?" Clint asked, perplexed.

"No. What are you talking about?" Mira asked, her voice sounding anxious. She had a place to be. Batou was waiting.

"Nat," Clint said, reaching for her. Mira shrank away, fearful. Who was this person? And why were they calling her Nat?

"My name is Major Mira Killian," she insisted.

"Nat, what have they done to you?" Clint asked. He didn't know what was going on. Why wasn't she responding to him? Why didn't she remember him? Why didn't she remember anything?

"I don't know who you think I am, but you've mistaken me for someone else," Mira said firmly. Her fingers flexed near her gun holster. Did she have to take him out? Was he messing with her to get something from her? Clint saw her fingers move, and he stopped moving toward her. He didn't want to end up dead.

"Take it easy," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" Mira demanded. "Are you working with Kuze?"

"Who is Kuze?" Clint asked, confused.

"The cyber terrorist," Mira answered.

"I am not working with him. I don't even know him. I just came to see you," Clint said, keeping his hands out in front of him. Mira stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because. Two years ago, you died in front of me, but then you show up over here with a new name and life. I'm here to bring you home," Clint finished.

"I am home," Mira argued, gesturing around her.

"No, you're not."

"I am not going anywhere with you," Mira said aggressively. "Whoever you are, you've got the wrong person. I don't know you." Clint felt hurt. Obviously there was something wrong with her memory, but he thought her seeing and talking to him would help.

_Major?_ Batou's voice said in her head. _We gotta move._

_I'm coming,_ Mira said back. She looked at the man standing before her.

"I have a job to do. You need to stay out of my way. Leave. Go home. Whatever you want, just don't follow me," Mira said, dismissing him.

"Let me help," Clint insisted, stepping into her path as she tried to move away from him. "I am a very good shot."

"It's not that kind of job," she said, shoving him out of the way. Clint watched her storm off, and he knew the decision he was going to make next was not a very smart one, but he was not going to let Natasha disappear from his life again.

...

Mira felt rattled as she walked to the club. She passed Batou outside and went forward, slipping inside. She couldn't get the face of the man out of her mind. Clint, he said his name was. He was insistent that he knew her, that she should know him. As she walked, she thought of his face. It seemed familiar somehow.

_Two mercs at the door armed and enhanced,_ she said to Batou through their mind communication. It was definitely a handy tool to have. No one knew they were communicating. The whole team was linked.

_Copy that. We got it covered,_ was the response.

Mira looked around the nightclub. She wasn't sure how she was going to get to the basement. Then, she got an idea.

...

Clint followed her into the nightclub. He was scanned before he entered of course. This world of technology was still new to him since where he came from things weren't quite so advanced. He thought about how Tony would react to it. Then he remembered Tony was gone. That one still hurt. He pushed his way through the crowd, catching sight of her going into a room with two men. The hair on his arm stood up. He didn't like the look of this. He swiveled to see the white haired guy sitting at the bar. Did she have a plan? He knew she could take care of herself. She always did. He stood, unsure of what to do when shouting and a body flying through the door made him twist around. The door shut again, but not before he saw Nat cuffed to a pole and kicking at her assailants. He flew forward, determined to help. He could hear the white haired man shouting and firing. Bullets whizzed past his head, and he ducked. Wherever Laura was, she'd be very angry that he was risking his life when he had two kids at home who needed him. He hoped she would understand that he was doing it for Nat. He reached for the door to pull it open when Nat burst through it. He stumbled backwards, taken aback.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted over the noise. He could tell she was angry.

"I'm helping," he answered.

"Get out!" she yelled. He felt a hand on his shoulder then, and he was forced around. The white haired man was looking down at him, his grip tight on Clint's shoulder.

"You heard her. Get out," he said forcefully. Clint looked to see Nat walking down to the basement. He looked back at the man holding him.

"She's my friend," Clint said. "I always have her back."

"Not this time," the man said, lifting him and pushing him through to the door. He threw Clint down hard, and he felt the wind get a little knocked out of him. He turned over onto his back in time to see the man disappear into the crowd. He scrambled to his feet. He was not leaving without her. He was not leaving without getting answers. He ran after the man.

...

Mira stared at the shape on the ground before her. It rose and stared at her.

"Collaborate with Hanka Robotics, and you will be destroyed."

Mira swallowed as the figure turned to dust and disappeared. A projected image of course.

"What's going on?" Batou asked, walking up behind her. Mira turned ever so slightly, but she could hear something, something beeping. Too late, she realized.

"MOVE!" she shrieked, throwing herself in front of Batou just as the explosion rocked the room.

...

Clint heard and felt the explosion.

"NAT!" he shouted, rushing forward when it ended. He came upon the white haired man writing on the floor with his hands over his face, but it was Nat that he couldn't take his eyes off of. The majority of her body was destroyed. Instead of blood and flesh, though, there was nothing. What looked to be pieces of her were missing, and her skeleton was not made of bone. It looked like steel. He fell to his knees and grasped her shoulder tightly. She looked up at him.

"Y-you don't...give up...do you?" she asked hoarsely.

"No," Clint shook his head, looking at her intently. "What have they done to you?"

Mira closed her eyes, not having the strength to answer him. He'd find out soon enough anyway. Clint felt his breathing become rapid. Natasha was no longer a human body. She appeared to be a robotic machine. He felt the room start to close in as her other teammates came to evacuate them. He stood back and watched as they took Nat away. He felt sick. He wanted to know who had done this to her and why. The biggest thing on his mind, though, was what if she never remembered who he was?

* * *

**Thoughts? :D**

**If you like my Avenger stories/ideas, feel free to check out A Proper Goodbye and A Surprise to Remember ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really hope someone is reading this and enjoying it. I'm having a blast writing it. I hope it's making sense. Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

Mira watched as Dr. Ouelet worked on her.

"Batou is okay and doing well," she assured Mira, who felt relief. She had been worried he had been killed.

"What about the other guy?" she asked.

"Who?" Dr. Ouelet asked, puzzled. Mira frowned. There had been another guy, right? He had said his name was Clint. Where was he?

"Nevermind," Mira shook her head.

"Have you been having more glitches?"

"Yes. More so since my deep dive."

"Do they mean anything to you?" Dr. Ouelet asked. Mira thought hard. Did they? There was one in particular that stood out aside from the green monster. The more she thought about it, the more she realized the person she was seeing was the same as the Clint guy who was trying to convince her she was someone named Nat.

"No," Mira lied. She didn't need Dr. Ouelet prying further.

"Good."

"Kuze was waiting for me," Mira went on.

"You shared the same shell he has. That has serious consequences. Also, you were not authorized to deep dive that geisha."

"I've disappointed you," Mira pointed out.

"No, I'm worried. I can fix your body, but I can't fix your mind or protect it."

"Strange since you can see all my thoughts. Why can't you secure them?"

"You're not realizing your importance," Dr. Ouelet insisted. "One day, everyone will be like you."

"That makes me feel very alone," Mira said. Dr. Ouelet didn't say anything else, and she left Mira while the machine finished fixing her up. Mira sat there thinking about Clint. He kept saying things that he thought she would know, things she was potentially struggling to remember. Maybe it was time to have a conversation with him.

...

Clint was pacing in his hotel room. He had been dismissed when they came to take Nat away. He didn't dare follow them in case they got hostile with him or asked a lot of questions. Since Nat herself had no idea who he was, he didn't know how he would even begin to explain who he was or why he was there. The sight of her robotic body had shocked him. Then again, how did he expect her human form to survive the fall she took on Vormir? He put his hands over his mouth and exhaled through his fingers as he paced. Major Mira Killian she had said. That was her name. She was clearly still intact with her fighting skills as he had seen at the nightclub. Section 9 was obviously a similar idea to S.H.I.E.L.D., or so he thought. He rubbed his hair roughly, stopping and looking out the window. The city was lit up, almost blinding. Where was she now? He assumed they would be able to fix her up. He had heard someone mention a Dr. Ouelet, so he had a feeling this person would be taking care of Nat. Clint couldn't think of her as Mira. It just wasn't right. He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, pressing his fingers into his forehead. He wasn't sure what to do next. She didn't want to talk to him. He felt determined suddenly. If roles were reversed, Nat would not give up on him. He hardened his resolve. He was going to find her again and make her talk to him, but first, he was going to talk to Dr. Ouelet.

...

"I can see you," Batou said to Mira as she made a face at him. "I've got eyes like yours now."

"You'll get used to them," Mira informed him. She tilted her head. "You doing okay?"

"Yea. You?"

"Never better."

"Who was that guy that kept insisting on helping?" Batou asked, remembering.

"I don't know," Mira lied. She knew Batou was protective of her. The last thing she needed was him going after this Clint person and hurting him, not until she got more answers from him first.

"Well, if he shows up again, I'll take care of it," Batou said, on cue.

"I don't think he means harm."

"How do we know that for sure? How do we know he wasn't behind tonight's bombing?"

"Because that was Kuze," Mira answered. "He was there. He gave me the same message he's been giving everyone else."

"I see."

"Rest up, okay?" Mira said, turning to leave.

"Hey, can you feed the dogs? I don't want to scare them," Batou said, gesturing at his new eyes. Mira nodded.

"I will."

She left him alone then, walking towards the exit. She'd feed the dogs and then try to find Clint. Little did she know that Clint was already in the building.

….

Dr. Ouelet was at her desk and gripping the side of her face with her hand. She knew Mira was smarter than Cutter realized. She knew it wouldn't be long before she came looking for answers, answers Dr. Ouelet was afraid to give her. A sudden presence standing before her startled her. She looked to see a man she did not recognize.

"Can I help you?" she asked, trying not to feel afraid. She let her hand creep to where she had a gun strapped under her desk. She wasn't normally a violent person, but she did have protection around.

"I have some questions," he answered.

"And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Agent Barton from S.H.I.E.L.D.," he explained.

"I...I'm not familiar with that agency," Dr. Ouelet said.

"That's okay. I'm here because we've been hearing good things about Section 9. I was hoping to get some more information about it from you. We were thinking of using your technology for our agency as well."

"Do you have identification?" she pressed. He showed her his I.D., and she peered at it. It seemed legit.

"Do you have time to talk now?" he asked.

"I really don't feel comfortable sharing details about our project with you," she answered. "I'm sorry."

"What if you called the director himself?"

"I...I suppose that could clarify you're telling the truth."

"I'm an honest person, ma'am, but I understand," Clint said. He dialed Nick Fury's number, knowing this was going to be needed and having prepped Fury before coming here.

"Damn it, Clint. It's early over here," Fury growled in his ear.

"Hey, so Dr. Ouelet needs confirmation about my visit," Clint said. "Here she is." He handed her the phone, and she stared at it briefly before taking it.

"Hello?" she said. Clint watched as she listened carefully. He looked around the room, hoping to see some apparent evidence that could help explain what had happened to Nat, but there was nothing.

"Okay. Thank you," Dr. Ouelet said, hanging up and passing back the phone to Clint.

"Feel better?" Clint asked.

"A little. I'm still curious as to why you're suddenly interested in my project."

"Well, you see, we've recently endured a serious invasion from space, and we got to thinking that perhaps if we had more advanced robots, they wouldn't just up and disappear should anyone try that again," Clint explained. Dr. Ouelet gave him a blank stare.

"What?" she asked.

"Ah, you're not familiar with The Snap, are you?"

"That was where half the Earth disappeared, right? I know that happened. I just didn't know why."

"It was done by a big ol' ugly alien, and we don't ever want it happening again."

"I see."

"So what can you tell me about Section 9?" Clint asked, sitting down.

"It's a team that takes care of cyber terrorists," Dr. Ouelet answered.

"And what about Major Mira Killian?"

"What about her?"

"She seems advanced, like an A.I.," Clint replied. Dr. Ouelet studied him for a moment. Was this the other guy Mira had asked about earlier?

"She's much more than that," Dr. Ouelet finally said. "But I can't tell you any more about her. It's classified."

"Oh, come on. How else are we supposed to get our own team if we don't know what Mira is all about?"

"I don't trust your intentions."

"I'll just ask her myself then," Clint said, getting up. He was feeling frustrated.

"She won't talk to you," Dr. Ouelet said confidently. She was certain Mira was smarter than that.

"Watch me," Clint said, leaving her office. He hurried, hoping she wasn't contacting security. His I.D. was legit. She just didn't trust him. He was hoping Nat/Mira would.

* * *

**I do like reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much TheLifeStruggleIsREAL for your review! I am glad you are enjoying this story. I hope others are too!**

* * *

Mira stopped in the alleyway to feed the stray dogs, but only one came wagging it's tail: the basset hound. Mira wondered what happened to the other two.

"It's all right," she said to the dog, rubbing his ears. "He just got hurt is all. He didn't want to scare you with his new look." The dog whined, and bumped into her hand, wanting more scratches. Mira didn't understand why Batou didn't just adopt the dog if he cared about it so much. She got an idea then. Picking him up, she headed home. She would take him over to Batou's place later. She gave a small laugh as the dog licked her face viciously.

"Yes, I know you're happy," she said to him. She knew Batou would be happy as well, even if he didn't think so.

...

Clint answered the phone as he got into a cab. He had no idea where he was going; he just wanted to get away from Dr. Ouelet's building.

"Well?" Fury asked in his hear. "Was that worth disrupting my beauty sleep over?"

"She wouldn't tell me about Nat," Clint answered, looking out the window. Where was Nat? He wished he had managed to find where she lived.

"I wasn't convincing enough," Fury commented. "Well, that's what happens when I'm half asleep."

"No. She just said it was classified."

"That makes me think there's something sneaky going on."

"Me too."

"You're looking into it?"

"Of course."

"You really saw her?" Fury asked. Clint sighed.

"I did. Fury, it was messed up."

"So she's like Vision?" Fury questioned, trying to understand.

"I...I don't know."

"A robot is a robot, Clint. That makes her like Vision."

"Stop saying robot."

"Fine. An A.I. then."

"She's more than that."

"Clint, focus. What is your next move?"

"I am trying to find her to talk to her."

"Is she hostile?"

"She's...confused. I don't think she remembers me."

"Are you sure they didn't just mimic a body like Natasha's for their own A.I., and it's not really her? I mean, people know who she is...was," Fury corrected.

"It's her," Clint said, determined. "I know it's her."

"If you say so. Keep me posted."

"Will do."

Clint hung up and looked out his window again. He jolted forward.

"Stop!" he ordered the driver. He was almost thrown into the front seat. He caught the headrest in time. He threw some cash at the driver and jumped out. Clint scanned the crowd. She had disappeared within it quickly, but he caught sight of her again farther up. She was carrying a dog. He sprinted after her. She went inside a building, and he followed.

"Hey!" he called, seeing her standing before an elevator. She turned, frowning. Then realization hit her face.

"You again," she said. The dog looked at him, tongue lolling.

"You're okay," Clint noted. He stood awkwardly in front of her.

"A simple fix," she nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. Cute dog," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"He's for Batou."

"The big guy?" Clint asked, figuring it had to be who she was talking about. She chuckled.

"Yes. The big guy."

"I wouldn't have pegged him for an animal person." Clint mentally locked away this information. Big guy's name was Batou. Made sense.

"He's got a softer side to him. He just doesn't show it as much," Mira said. The elevator arrived then, and she stepped inside. She looked at Clint standing in front of her.

"You coming?" she asked. Surprised, Clint opened and closed his mouth.

"Yea," he finally said, stepping in with her. She pressed her floor number. They didn't talk until they were inside her apartment. Clint looked around at everything as they walked there. Once inside, he felt awkward again. Mira set the dog down, who immediately rushed over to Clint to sniff him. Clint bent to pet him.

"Does he have a name?"

"I don't know. Probably. Batou just never told me."

"I'm sorry I bombarded you earlier," Clint said as the dog scurried off to explore the apartment. Clint looked to see her reaching behind her head to put something into her neck.

"It's all right," she said.

"What are you doing?" he asked, gesturing.

"Taking my medication," she answered, setting it down.

"For what? Are you sick?" He felt concerned.

"It keeps my brain from rejecting my body," she laughed. "That's all."

"Wait...what?" Clint asked. He felt dizzy. Her brain?

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked, puzzled.

"I was told it was classified."

"Ah, so you did talk to Dr. Ouelet."

"I wouldn't say talk. She told me to get lost."

"She worries about me. I'm her project, you see. I'm what the future is going to look like."

"And what is that?" Clint asked. She stood before him, arms crossed.

"An A.I. with a human brain."

She watched his reaction. He didn't give one of shock, but he did feel floored.

"A...A human brain?"

"Yes. Don't ask me about who I was before. I don't remember. They told me I was on a refugee boat and was rescued from drowning, but my parents died. That's all I know."

"Oh."

Mira looked at him, debating about telling him about her glitches.

"You seem disappointed."

"I just...I know that's not true," Clint said, looking at her. She looked back.

"How do you know?"

Clint didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to freak her out. He hesitated.

"You won't scare me," Mira assured him. He made his decision then. He pulled out a photo of his family with her and handed it to her. She looked at it, frowning.

"This is me," she said, looking up at him.

"Yes."

"I know you."

"Yes."

Mira looked at him carefully then. A glitch occurred in the same moment, and she saw his face screaming above her as she fell.

"You okay?" Clint asked, seeing her grip her head. He reached out to touch her shoulder. Mira found herself not pulling away.

"I'm okay," she answered, recovering. Why was he screaming in her glitch? What had happened to her?

"I know it's a lot," Clint started. She handed the photo back to him.

"They seem like a nice family," she cut in. Clint felt tears then. He fingered the photograph, looking at Cooper and Laura's smiling face.

"They are," he managed to say.

_I'm home now_, Batou's voice said in her mind.

_Okay. I'm coming over_, Mira replied.

"I have to go," she said out loud. "Batou is home. I want to take the dog over to him."

"How did you know he was home?" Clint asked, confused. He recovered from his emotional moment.

"We have a communication system set up in our minds," Mira answered. "The whole team uses it."

"Wow," Clint said. "Can I get in on that?"

"Sorry. It's for Section 9 agents only," Mira smiled, going past him to collect the dog.

"Can I see you again?" Clint asked as they walked back to the elevator together.

"You know where to find me," she answered. He took that as her permission.

"Tell big guy I said I hope he feels better," Clint said when they were on the ground floor and she was heading to the street.

"He says thank you," she said over her shoulder. Clint shivered at the fact she could talk to Batou in her mind. Not knowing what else to do, he went back to his hotel room.

...

"Why the hell did you talk to him?" Batou demanded when he opened the door to Mira.

"And hello to you too," Mira said. She held out the dog.

"What is this?" Batou asked.

"He was alone when I took scraps. I thought you could use the company."

"He was alone?" Batou repeated.

"Yes."

"Poor Buster," Batou said, taking the dog from her. So he did have a name. Mira chuckled at this. She went to sit down.

"I'm still mad that you talked to that guy," Batou said to her.

"He's fine."

"I don't trust him."

"He knows me, Batou."

"How?"

"From my...my past," Mira answered. Batou froze at this and looked at her seriously. He knew she didn't remember her past all that much. This would be big for her.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Not a lot. He doesn't want to overwhelm me, but it appears I was friends with him and his family," Mira said. She thought about the photo. She had had her arm around Clint. She reflected back upon other things Clint had told her.

"There's more," Batou noted, knowing her well.

"He said I died," she explained. "He mentioned someone named Thanos, a Snap, and Infinity Stones."

"Sounds hocus pocus to me," Batou laughed.

"But if I died, that makes sense why I am here," Mira reasoned. "But why would they tell me a different story of how I got here?"

"I don't know."

Mira felt strange then, like something was being kept from her. She decided she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**I really appreciate hearing from you! **

**On an side note, if you like Clintasha stories, I just wrote a one shot called A Different Timeline if you wanna check it out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you DarylDixon'sLover and loganrogue24 for your reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope everyone is still enjoying this story!**

* * *

Mira wandered the streets. She felt lost in a sense because Dr. Ouelet was trying to tell her she was basically human, but Mira felt no connection to anything without her memories of her past. Who was she? Sensing she was being watched, she stopped and scanned. She wasn't surprised at all to see Clint back in the crowd watching her. He caught her gaze, and he gave an apologetic shrug. She waited until he caught up to her.

"I'm not stalking you," he said.

"It seems like you are."

"I just...I sometimes can't believe you're really here, and I watch you because I fear you're going to disappear again," he said sheepishly.

"I can disappear," she said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Let me show you."

...

Clint had no idea what to expect when she emerged from her room in the skin toned suit he had seen her wearing in the photo Fury had shown him. If you didn't pay attention to it properly, it made her seem like she was nude. He cleared his throat and shook his head to rid that image.

"You blend in with that?" he teased. He was pretty sure a semi nude looking woman would get noticed, especially in a crowd of men. She gave him a look before disappearing altogether.

"Whoa!" he shouted. He couldn't see her at all. "Hey, where did you go?"

She re-emerged behind him, laughing.

"That is sick!" Clint crowed.

"Right? I always catch them off guard," she smirked.

"Damn. That's cool," Clint said, reaching out to touch it. It was surprisingly just fabric. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.

"No one else has one," she bragged.

"I should hope not. The last thing we need is invisible villains," he laughed. She grew serious after a moment.

"You mentioned something before about me dying," she said, changing the subject. Clint grew somber.

"I did."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I...I don't know if I should."

"I want to know, Clint. Just tell me," Mira urged.

"You sacrificed yourself to save everyone else," Clint said after a moment. "I didn't want you to. I was going to do it, but you wouldn't let me."

"You let me go," Mira said, realizing. She flashed back to her image of him, stretching his arm towards her and screaming.

"You made me let you go," Clint corrected. "You knew that cable wouldn't hold both of us."

"And you screamed," she whispered. Clint caught his breath in his throat. She remembered? She stepped forward, then, touching his face with her fingers. He watched her take him in with her eyes. Something was happening here, and he didn't know what.

"It is you," she said. "From my glitches. You're the face I see."

"I am?" Clint asked. This was new information.

"Can you explain the green monster?" she asked. Clint had to think for a second before realizing.

"Bruce," he said. "The Hulk."

"What is a Hulk?"

"A version of Dr. Bruce Banner. He's made peace with it now, though. It's weird. He can wear clothes," Clint rambled. Her fingers on his cheek were distracting, but she wasn't removing them.

"He's a friend?" Mira cut him off.

"Yes."

"Why is he so...terrifying?" she asked. She saw the image again of Hulk roaring.

"That was before he calmed down. He used to not have control over his Hulk self. He does now. He's not terrifying."

"I see."

Mira was unsure of what to make of this. She ran her thumb across his lips gently, making him shiver.

"Were we ever...intimate?" she asked. She wasn't sure why she was asking this. It seemed like something that would cause him to find her. Clint swallowed. His mind flashed back to a long time ago when it seemed life was going to end, and Nat was bold enough to suggest it.

"Almost. In Budapest. We decided it wouldn't work because we work together. Then I met Laura."

"Okay," she said, pulling her arm back.

"I never knew if you were hurt by that. You didn't act that way. It made sense at the time. You agreed too," he rambled again. He felt nervous and light headed. He wasn't sure what was happening here.

"Tell me about your family," Mira cut him off.

"I met Laura through work. We kept our relationship quiet for safety reasons. I told you, though. I trusted you with anything. We had three kids, Lila, Cooper, and Nathaniel. Nate was named after you. He was supposed to be a girl. You were their Auntie Nat. You were a part of our family. It was the main reason you wouldn't let me die."

"They must be glad you're together again," Mira noted. She saw Clint's facial expression flicker.

"Not long after the Reverse Snap a virus hit Earth," Clint said. "It took Laura and Cooper from us."

"I'm so sorry," Mira said, reaching to squeeze his hand.

"It just made me feel even more that you dying was a waste," Clint finished. _And I'm a failure for not being able to save them again._ He kept that thought to himself. It's what kept him up at night sometimes. In some way, it felt as though they hadn't come back from the Snap after all because they were gone so fast after. He'd gone seven years without them really, minus the three months he had them back. Laura had never really recovered. In some way, Clint felt she was angry at him for being alive while they were gone. He'd never know now.

"You still have Lila and Nate, though," she pointed out, interrupting his thoughts. "So no, it wasn't a waste."

"Only you would say that," he commented, giving her a wry smile. "But you're right." He held her hand and looked at her intently.

"I don't know who I am," she said finally. "I don't remember anything from before. I feel so...disconnected. Everyone else belongs to something or someone, but I'm alone."

"I can help you," Clint offered.

"I have to get my own answers first," Mira said. "I'll be in touch."

"Are you sure...?"

"It's late, Clint. I need to rest. Leave me where you're staying, and I will find you."

Clint was reluctant to leave her. He didn't want to overstay his welcome, though. He wrote down his hotel and room number.

"Find me if you need me," he instructed.

"I will," she promised.

...

The next day, they learned that Dr. Dhalin was murdered by Kuze. From the information she had been hiding in her hand on a memory stick, they discovered Kuze's next target: Dr. Ouelet. Batou and Mira arrived just in time to rescue her from the two garbagemen who were trying to kill her. The one escaped, causing Mira to chase after him and use her invisibility suit to catch him. Once captured, the agents imprisoned him, hoping to get some answers. He was insistent that he didn't know what they were talking about. It was realized that Kuze had hacked into his system to attack Dr. Ouelet and then evacuated it, leaving false memories behind. At one point, Kuze himself re-entered the garbage man's body.

"Don't go in there," Batou warned her as she looked at this man. "He's dangerous."

She looked at the man possessed by Kuze through the glass. He smiled.

"I'm not done," he told her.

"I will find you," she promised, clenching her fists. He smiled. Then he was gone. She could hear the agents behind her frantically doing a search through the lie detector to find him, and find him they did.

...

Clint was sitting and watching TV when the knock sounded on his door late in the evening. He felt his heart rise in anticipation, hoping it was her, and it was.

"Hey," he said.

"I need you," she told him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Just come with me," she instructed. She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind her. He didn't argue.

* * *

**I love hearing your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Where are we?" Clint asked when Mira stopped the boat. She swept her hair from her eyes.

"We are at one of my favorite places," she answered. Clint looked around at the city's skyline. It reflected on the water.

"What makes it your favorite?" he asked.

"It's quiet."

Clint could hear the sounds of the city bouncing off the water in their direction.

"I disagree," he laughed.

"We're not quite there yet," she said, handing him scuba gear.

"Wait...what?" he asked, holding it up.

"Put it on," she said. She disappeared and then emerged wearing a wet suit. She tossed one at him too. "Hurry up."

Clint didn't protest. He geared up quickly and waited for her further instructions. She came up to him and pressed something into the back of his head.

"Ah!" he yelped as it stung.

"Hold still," she ordered. She fiddled with it for a moment before stepping back.

_Can you hear me?_ she asked.

"Holy shit," Clint said, spinning his head. "How did you do that?!" It was like she was talking right into his ear, or his mind. He turned to gape at her. Had she given him the one thing she had said was only for Section 9 agents?

"I need to be able to talk to you down there," she shrugged.

"How does it work?" he asked.

"Just think," she answered. _Use your mind._

_Test?_ he said.

_Loud and clear,_ she smiled.

"Whoa," he muttered.

_Come on_, she urged, going to the edge of the boat. She jumped in.

_You don't have oxygen,_ he said, panicking.

_I don't need it_, she answered. _I'm part A.I. remember?_

_Right._

He jumped in after her.

It was dark at first, and a little cold. Clint took a moment for his eyes to adjust and find her. She was lying on her back near the bottom, looking up. He swam down to join her.

_I see why this is your favorite place,_ he commented when he got beside her. _It's quiet_.

_I can think down here,_ she responded. _No distractions, no noise, no orders or commands. Just me._

_And here I am listening to your thoughts_, he joked.

_It's okay. I want you to._

Clint felt her hand reach to take his, and he held it tightly. He could tell something was bothering her. He always could.

_What happened?_ he asked, knowing it was something.

_I found Kuze._

_Did you kill him?_

_No. He told me that he was one of the many projects before me. Dr. Ouelet confirmed it._

_How many?_

_98._

_Shit._

_I know. 98 innocent people experimented on to make me perfect._

_You didn't do it. They did._

_I know, but it still hurts. I think it hurts even more that she was in on it. _

_Did he escape?_

_I let him go. I think he has more to tell me._

_Will that have repercussions?_

_Probably._

_I won't let anyone hurt you,_ Clint promised._ Ever._ He meant it too. He was not going to let anything happen to her again.

_Okay,_ she replied, looking at him. She smiled. They both looked when they saw a boat approaching hers above them.

_Batou_, she told him. She knew he'd come looking for her here. She looked back at Clint._ You can stay down if you want._

_No, I'll meet him properly this time._

_Suit yourself. _

Mira swam to the surface and broke through it. Batou was standing there looking at her.

"I didn't ask you to come here," she said.

"I know, and yet I always come," he replied. She hauled herself up the same time Clint surfaced. She helped him up as well.

"You again," Batou said.

"Let me officially introduce myself," Clint said. "I'm Clint Barton."

"You know Major?"

"I do."

Both men turned to see Mira stripping out of her wet suit, not shy at all. Clint looked away. Nat had always done that, so some things truly did never change..

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked Batou after she changed.

"I'm here to fish. Did you see any?"

"You follow orders..." she started.

"Stop saying shit like that before you piss me off," Batou growled. She continued drying herself off. Clint went to change himself, but he could still hear them talking.

"What's the appeal of being down there? What's it like?" Batou was asking her. "It looks cold and dark."

"It is. It's like being a million miles away. Quiet. No data streaming, no noise...just nothing. It scares me."

"Then why the hell do you do it?"

"Because it feels real," she answered. Clint was dried off and had joined them by now.

"Why did you let Kuze go?" Batou asked, ignoring Clint.

"Because I don't know who to trust anymore," she replied.

"You trust me right?"

"Of course."

"And him?" Batou gestured to Clint.

"Yes."

"So what is the plan?" Clint asked, cutting in.

"Batou, I need you to take me back to Kuze. I have more questions."

"All right," Batou sighed. Mira went to the cab of the boat, then, and drove it back to shore. When they disembarked and started to walk, Mira was suddenly surrounded by many armed agents. Batou held Clint back to stop him from jumping in.

"Don't," he warned. "They'll kill you."

"Major Mira Killian, you're coming with us," one agent said. She turned to look at both Clint and Batou.

"I can't," Clint said, trying to pull out of his grasp. Batou gripped him even more tightly.

"You're no good to her dead," he insisted. Clint could only watch helplessly as they took Mira away. After a few moments, Batou released him.

"Come on," he said, going after them at a safe distance. Clint followed. He was not going to let anything happen to her. He just wasn't.

* * *

**Let's hope Clint can get to her before it's too late! Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your continued interest and reviews! You'll have your answer to if Clint can save her riiiiight…...now:**

* * *

Clint raced into his hotel room and dove for his bag. He pulled out his bow and arrows, knowing that Lila would be worried that he was going to be fighting again. He wasn't sure what he was up against. Batou didn't really give him much of a head's up. He simply gave Clint the layout of the building and where Nat was most likely going to be held. He had to get her out of there. He just had to. He wasn't sure if her comm system was on. He was worried they would be listening in. He didn't want to give them a head's up that he was going to be there.

"I'm coming, Nat," he said, donning his gear and moving out of the room and down to the stairs. "I'm coming."

...

"She is more than a human and an A.I., " Dr. Ouelet argued with Cutter. "Her ghost survived. Her soul."

"Her ghost is what failed us, and we can't control her anymore. She is no longer an asset to us," Cutter said firmly. He looked at Mira in there and knew she was figuring things out. She had to be terminated. He remembered attaining her. His connections to the alien universe had contacted him two years ago. A woman had plunged to her death on Vormir. A warrior, they had said. He knew she would be a great asset to Section 9, so he had his connections bring her to him. What he hadn't expected, though, was for her to get out of control. He pulled out a red vial and handed it to Dr. Ouelet.

"You should be the one to do it," he insisted. She stared at it before he shoved it into her hands.

...

Mira sat there when Dr. Ouelet came in. She had watched both Dr. Ouelet and Cutter talking behind the glass. She saw him forcefully give her something. Mira had a feeling about what was going to happen next.

_Help me_, she said. She wasn't even sure if his comm would be on, but it was worth a try.

_I'm coming. I promise,_ Clint's voice said back. She felt relief, but she didn't think he'd make it in time. Dr. Ouelet was already in the room.

"What are you doing to me?" Mira asked as Dr. Ouelet fiddled behind her head.

"I'm going to run a standard synaptic, upload everything from the raid, and find out exactly what Kuze told you," Dr. Ouelet answered.

"You already know. It was the truth," Mira insisted. Then she realized. "You're deleting it all aren't you?" She panicked. She wouldn't remember Clint. She wouldn't remember anything.

_She's going to delete my existing memories,_ she said.

_Not on my watch_, Clint said back. She desperately hoped he was close.

"My name is Major Mira Killian, and I do not consent to the deletion of my data," she said. "I don't consent. I don't."

"We never needed your consent," Dr. Ouelet said.

"You're going to kill me," Mira commented. She felt Dr. Ouelet inject something into the back of her neck.

_I'm dying. She's killing me. Clint!_

"Mira?" Dr. Ouelet said, putting something into her hand and shaking her. "Mira! This is your past, your real past. Go! Go, go!" She helped Mira down off the table and opened the door. Cutter was shouting for the guards in the other room. Mira ran, colliding into a body not too far down the hallway.

"I got you," Clint said, gripping her arms. Batou had stayed behind. He didn't want Section 9 knowing he was on Mira's side. Mira noticed Clint was carrying a bow and arrows.

"Hawkeye?" she said, getting it.

"Yea," he grinned. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him down the hallways. Mira led him out a back door, and they ran down the street for their lives.

...

They stopped running to catch their breaths about a mile away, and Clint was feeling the burn in his legs and body. Mira, however, was completely fine. He leaned his arm against the building wall they were hiding behind, gasping for air.

"I thought you were in better shape than this?" Mira asked, her tone teasing.

"It's been a while," he answered, gulping. She rested her back against the building, crossing her arms and looking at him.

"They'll go to my place," she said after Clint had stopped fighting to breathe.

"They don't know where I am," he commented. "We can go there. First, though, are you okay?" He surveyed her, looking for damage.

"She saved me," Mira said. "I fear the consequences for that."

"Who is behind all this?" Clint asked.

"Cutter," Mira answered. "I'm starting to think Dr. Ouelet never really had a say, that it was all ordered by him."

"Who is Cutter?"

"The CEO of Hanka Robotics."

"Big shot then."

"Sort of."

"And he wants to get rid of you?"

"It seems that way," she nodded.

"Well," Clint said, putting his face close to hers. "He'll have to get through me first." Mira turned slightly to face him.

"She gave me my past," she said quietly. Clint felt his heart drop momentarily.

"What do you mean?"

Mira held up the memory stick Dr. Ouelet had given her. Clint felt hope suddenly, hope that she was going to finally remember everything. Maybe she'd want to even come home.

"I'm afraid," she whispered.

"I'll be right here with you when you do it," Clint promised, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. It flashed him back to when she had found him as Ronin and brought him hope. That's what they did for each other.

"What if I don't like what I find? What if I can't ever be that person again?" Mira asked. She was panicking a little. She'd wanted for so long to get her memories back, and here they were, but she was afraid to watch them.

"You said you have your real brain, right?" Clint asked. She nodded.

"They said I have my soul too," she added.

"Then you will be just fine," Clint smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here before someone finds us."

Mira let him lead her by the hand to a cab. She liked how safe she felt with him. It was nice for once to not be the toughest person in the room. It was nice to have someone looking out for her.

...

Cutter was angry. He had taken care of Dr. Ouelet himself. It was easy to pin it on the Major. He had a feeling her team wasn't so convinced, though, so he had people taking care of them too. He would find that robotic bitch and finish her off. He'd get a new doctor to make a new prototype, one that will follow orders and not go rogue. He'd find that Kuze too and finish the job. It was as simple as that.

* * *

**Stay tuned for Nat/Mira's reaction to her real past! Remember, I love reviews :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Clint watched as Mira plugged herself into the memory stick. He was still getting used to all of this high tech stuff. They were sitting side by side on the couch in his hotel room, and she closed her eyes, reaching for his hand and becoming submerged into her past self.

...

_"I've made a different call," Clint said, looking at her._

_"You're not going to kill me then?" Nat asked. She lowered her gun slowly. Who was he?  
_

_"No. I see potential in you. Hope."_

_She had never heard that before. He extended his hand to her, and she carefully took it with hers. It was strong, reassuring._

_"I'm Clint."_

_..._

_She was running for her life from Hulk aboard a ship in the air. It was definitely not a wise choice to have brought him up here, but here they were. She felt fear as she thought about dying._

_..._

_Clint was fighting her tooth and nail until she conked his head against the railing._

_"Tasha?" he asked. She hit him again, and he went down. She felt relief that he seemed to have lost the person controlling him. She knew that when he woke up, he was going to feel very bad about those he had hurt. She knew she was going to be there to help him through it._

_..._

_She screamed as they held her down and injected her with the sedative. She couldn't help herself. She knew what was coming. They were going to sterilize her. She'd never have children. A piece of her heart broke at this._

_..._

_"Welcome," the voice whispered, "to the Red Room."_

_She felt terrified. _

_..._

_They were all sitting around feeling confident after a battle. Captain America was laughing as he went to pick up Thor's hammer. She was looking around at her friends, her family. Clint was grinning at her from across the room._

_..._

_Faces of everyone she'd killed flashed like a photo montage in front of her as she lay on the bathroom floor soon after joining S.H.I.E.L.D., and she felt sick. There was so much red. She'd never be able to atone for all of it._

_..._

_"They're gone," Steve said, crying. "They're all gone." Thanos had won. He'd wiped out half the universe. She fell to her knees, wondering if Clint had survived. She felt her heart break._

_..._

_"The way you keep looking at me, it makes me think that you know I'm cute," she teased. Clint went red in the face. They knew survival was pretty slim in Budapest. She didn't see anything wrong with it._

_"You're more than cute," he eventually said. "You're beautiful."_

_"So? What do you think?" she asked, hopeful. The attraction had always been there. She knew he felt it too._

_"I don't think it's a good idea," he answered. "We work together. It would affect us too greatly."_

_She felt disappointed, hurt even. Had she misread him?_

_"I'm sorry," he added._

_"It's fine," she nodded, lying. "You're right. It wouldn't work."_

_She regretted not fighting for it. _

_..._

_"Her name is Laura," Clint grinned. "We're married."_

_"What?!" she cried, shocked. It was a sucker punch to the gut. When had this happened?! She'd never have a chance now._

_"Yea. It's a secret, though. I'm trusting you, Tasha," he said seriously. "Please. We're already expecting too."_

_"Congratulations," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm happy for you." _

_"Thanks," he smiled, hugging her. She hated that she allowed herself to be close to him at all.  
_

_..._

_"Is it love?" Loki asked in his taunting way._

_"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," she replied. He seemed surprised, and to be honest, she was just as surprised by her lie. Of course she loved Clint. He was just married to another woman. He would never know.  
_

_..._

_Bruce had run away. She had shown him how she felt, and he had run. Somehow it didn't hurt as much as Clint's rejection. Maybe she was meant to be alone. No one loved her like that. She was the coworker, that was all. Maybe a friend. Tony got with Pepper, and Steve would forever love Peggy. She decided she had to be okay with being alone._

_..._

_When she found Clint posing as Ronin, she felt sad for him. He'd lost so much, but she was there for him. She always was. She knew he needed his family, though. He'd never need her that way. _

_"Don't," he said._

_"Don't what?"_

_"Give me hope."_

_"It's why I'm here," she answered, taking his hand in hers. It was only fair after what he had done for her all those years ago._

_..._

_Whatever it takes._

_She knew it had to be her. She loved Clint so much, and she didn't want him to lose his family forever through death. Even though he never knew how much she wished things were different, that she'd been braver and told him how she felt in Budapest instead of letting it go, it was time to go. He was better off not knowing. She'd come to accept that her team was her family, and she loved them all. She wanted to bring them back. It would finally clear her book of red. They had fought each other, but she had managed to leap first. He chased after her, grabbing her and securing his cable to the rocks._

_"No," Clint said furiously, hanging onto her as they dangled over the cliff. _

_"Let me go," she said, looking up at him. The fear in his eyes was evident, the sorrow. "It's okay."_

_"No!"_

_Knowing he was stubborn, she yanked hard, and he lost his grip. _

_"TASHA!" he screamed as she fell, and she closed her eyes. This was the end._

_..._

Mira opened her eyes slowly. She had seen it all. The blurry image of her parents who she couldn't fully remember, her training, her actions as an assassin, and her life as an Avenger. What stood out the most, though, was the person sitting beside her holding her hand. Clint. He had a worried look in his eyes when she turned to him.

"I know who I am," she whispered. He swallowed.

"And?" he asked.

"I need to get Cutter before he gets me," she said, standing up and moving to the window. The warmth from Clint's hand disappeared quickly, and she found she missed it. She could feel his disappointment, like he was waiting for something else, and it didn't come.

"Hey," he said, joining her at the window. "You just had a major bombardment of your past. I think you should maybe rest first."

"You never saw it, did you?" she asked, looking at him finally. He looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She scanned his face, seeing genuine puzzlement over her question, but there was also a hint of something else there. It was small, but it was there. She closed the gap between them and looked him in the eyes.

"I wanted to be loved," she said quietly.

"You were," he insisted. "By all of us."

"Not just the love a family gives you," she said. "I wanted something more." She realized then how she had made her decision to die. Yes, she had loved everyone and wanted them to live, but she also knew that she'd never have the kind of love everyone else had from someone in their lives. She was more expendable.

Clint understood what she meant, and this was proof that she had indeed been hurt by his rejection. He felt stupid for not seeing it until now. She had fit with his family with no problems. Had she resented Laura? Had she resented him?

"It's okay," she said, breaking into his thoughts. "I'm not who I used to be. I'm just an A.I. now, who is built for war and doesn't have any feelings."

She went to move away from him, but he caught her and turned her to face him.

"You think I didn't want to?" he asked. "Huh? Back then? I wanted to, but you...you scared the hell out of me. I didn't want to get that close to you only to lose you, and guess what? I did anyway. I lost you on Vormir. It didn't change a thing. If I could have a do over, I'd do a lot of things different. I don't regret marrying Laura and having my kids. I don't, but I do regret not trying with you first."

"Well, here's your do over," she said. "Right? Or do I still scare you?" He cupped her face with his hand, running his thumb on her cheek.

"You terrify me," he murmured. "But it's in a good way."

"I'm scared too," she admitted. She was more afraid of dying again on him. She knew what Cutter was capable of. It would destroy Clint if he lost her again. She knew it.

"Then we can be scared together," he said. "And for the record, you're not just an A.I. built for war with no feelings. You're my beautiful best friend who I think I am falling for and who has more feelings about anything than anyone I know."

"Really?" she asked. He touched his forehead to hers.

"Really."

She closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. It was everything she had imagined and more. Urgent but slow. Firm but tender. It conveyed more to her than his words. She allowed him to pull her close, and for the first time since before her death, she felt connected to something.

...

Natasha crept out of the room, leaving Clint sleeping in bed. She readily accepted her old identity. She felt like Nat again. She was determined to find Kuze and help him. He had confided in her what Cutter had done, and she knew he was going to be in trouble.

_Aramaki,_ she said, reaching out.

_Yes?_ His response was immediate.

_Please listen to me. I was not involved in a terrorist bombing. I was not a refugee who was saved. They implanted data in my mind. The others who were experimented on for this project, they were runaways. Kuze is one of them. You can ask Dr. Ouelet,_ she said as she went outside. She looked back up at the building, knowing Clint would be furious that she had left without him. She didn't want him to die, though. She also didn't want him to see her die again, if that was her fate.

_Dr. Ouelet is dead_, Aramaki said. _Cutter says you killed her._

_No,_ she said. She felt sick. So Cutter had done it. She had feared that.

_What is the plan?_

_Put me on the grid. I need Kuze to find me. He's in danger._

_You'll be exposed to Cutter._

_I'll take my chances. I have to do this._

_I am going to the Prime Minister. Cutter must be stopped. _

_Okay._

Nat surged forward, waiting to get something from Kuze. Not long after her conversation with Aramaki, he spoke in her head.

_All agents,_ Aramaki urged, _use mental comms only. We've been burned. _

_Nat? Where are you?_ Clint's voice said.

_Who the hell is that?_ Batou asked.

_Clint, stay where you are. That's an order_, Nat said.

_Major? What's going on?_ Batou and the others asked.

_Nat, we're a team. You can't just tell me to stand down,_ Clint argued.

_Who is Nat? Major? Talk to us_, Batou ordered.

_I have a job to finish. No one follow me, _Nat said, getting annoyed. She shut her comm off. She needed concentration. She was going to get rid of a monster.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to those who keep reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Clint threw the remote across the bedroom in frustration. Trust Nat to do this. He let her in, and she abandoned him. Angry, he put on his gear. He would find her even if it killed him. He knew she would not survive Cutter if he was as bad as she said he was. He would not have another Vormir incident on his hands. He just wouldn't.

_Batou man?_ he said.

_What?_ Batou asked, annoyed._ How did you get on our comm system anyway?_

_The Major. Come pick me up. You're gonna need my help. _

_Obviously you don't know Major that well._

_Obviously she doesn't know me that well,_ Clint corrected. He slid his arrows into their carrier. The thing was, Nat did know him fairly well, or so he thought.

_Send me your location_, Batou said reluctantly. Clint grinned. For once, the big guy was using his head.

...

Nat approached the burned building cautiously. She knew Kuze was there. She had found him. It was probably more him letting her find him, but that was irrelevant at this point. She peered inside at the charred walls. She saw the name Hideo on the wall next to one that said Motoko.

"This was where we had run to from our homes. We used to sleep here as a family," Kuze said behind her, making her spin to look at him. "Cutter ripped us out of here and used us for his experiment."

"Because you were runaways, he knew you wouldn't be missed," Nat reasoned.

"That's right."

"You're Hideo," she said, gesturing to the name on the wall. He smiled.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you find out who you are?" he asked.

"I did."

"If you join me in my network, we can take them down," Kuze said. "We can avenge what they've done."

Nat went to respond when a crashing sound outside interrupted. She went to shout when an explosion rocked the remains of the building. Both she and Kuze were thrown into the air, landing hard on the ground.

"It's Cutter!" she yelled over at Kuze, who wasn't moving. She crawled over to him, seeing that his feet had been blown off. He couldn't walk. Nat knew he was a sitting duck, so she managed to get to her feet and ran to distract the spider machine Cutter was controlling while Kuze tried to pull himself out of sight. She ran up and out of the way, bullets spraying behind her. She didn't feel afraid, but she had no idea how she was going to take that thing out alone.

...

"Come on, man, go faster," Clint urged. He was in the backseat with Batou driving. They flung around a corner in response, making Clint grab the door handle to keep from getting thrown.

"Better?" Batou asked sarcastically.

"Any slower and a turtle could pass us," Clint remarked, knowing he was egging Batou on.

_Major has been located,_ Aramaki said. _Sending coordinates._ Clint jumped. He still wasn't used to voices in his head that weren't his.

_On our way,_ Batou replied.

Clint gripped his bow tightly in his fist. He hoped they weren't too late.

...

Nat saw she was failing to distract Cutter. He had Kuze pinned, and she knew he was going to kill him. She didn't want that for Kuze, not after everything he'd been through already. She sprinted towards the machine, knowing Clint would have a heart attack if he knew what she was doing. Saving people just seemed to be in her nature, though. She managed to get on top. Kuze was shouting at her, but she ignored him. She had figured out how to destroy this machine. She gripped the motor center, and pulled with all her might. After pulling for what felt like forever, she could feel her arms starting to rip. She felt panicked, wondering if she'd succeed before her body failed her.

"AaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed, ripping the motor center clean off. Her arm ripped as it flew, and she fell off the machine head first. The machine died before her eyes, and she knew that wherever Cutter was, he'd be furious. They wouldn't have much time. She managed to get next to Kuze, who was lying on his back. She settled on her back beside him.

"You could come with me," Kuze said. "This isn't our home. There's no place for you or I here."

"I'm not ready to leave," she replied. She wasn't. She hadn't told Kuze, but she was fortunate enough to have someone needing her here. He gave her a sad smile before his eyes glazed over. A shot from a sniper went through his chest then, making her shout.

"NO!"

She looked up, seeing a helicopter carrying a sniper. He was aiming at her. She stared, knowing this was the end. She hadn't even said goodbye to Clint. Suddenly, an arrow went through the sniper, and he fell. Another arrow targeted the glass of the helicopter, striking the pilot. Nat watched as it spun and fell, crashing onto the ground. She closed her eyes. Before long, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Nat? Nat!" Clint's voice shouted. She felt his hands on her face. "Nat!"

"I'm tired," she answered, her eyes still closed. She heard his sigh of relief, then a small laugh.

"If you think you can just leave me behind like that again, you can forget it," Clint said. "I always find you." She opened her eyes, and he came into view above her. She smiled up at him. He bent to pick her up in his arms. He noticed she was missing her left arm.

"What happened?" he asked, looking back at her face.

"I had some technical difficulties," she answered.

"You all right, Major?" Batou asked, coming up to them. "Clint here says your name is Natasha?"

"That's right."

"Major still in there, though, right?" Batou questioned.

"Of course."

"Where do we take her?" Clint asked. He started to stand and help Nat to her feet. Batou stood on the other side of her in case she fell.

"Hanka Robotics," Nat answered. "They'll patch me up in no time." She looked at Clint then.

"What?" he asked.

"I seem to remember you getting some fancy work done after we got Loki's scepter back," she smirked.

"Ah, you remember," he nodded. "Yup, I'm not all human either I guess."

"That's okay," she smiled. Clint helped her get into the car then, sliding in beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they drove away. She felt sad for Kuze. She wished he had had a better ending than the one he got.

...

Clint watched in awe as they fixed her up. Nat laughed at his wonder. Batou arrived then, informing them that Aramaki was with Cutter.

"He wants confirmation," Batou said, holding up his phone. Clint looked at Nat, confused. Confirmation for what? Nat knew exactly what Aramaki wanted, and she was all too willing to give it to him.

"My name is Major Mira Killian, and I give my consent," Nat said. She wasn't using her real name with her team just yet. They could hear a gunshot echo through the phone then, and Clint knew what had happened.

"I gotta get home. Buster is probably thinking I've abandoned him," Batou said. He bent and kissed Nat's forehead affectionately. "Take care, eh?"

"I will."

Clint watched Batou lumber away, and he looked over at Nat, who was watching him while her arm was being rebuilt and the other wounded parts of her shell were being repaired.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking I have to go home," he answered. "Lila and Nate will think I'm never coming back."

"I see."

"Nat, I want you to come with me," Clint said seriously.

"I know," she nodded.

"Do you...do you not want to?" he asked, hesitating.

"I will be missed here, but I want a life with you," she answered. "It's all I ever wanted really."

"Well then," Clint said, getting up and going over to her, sweeping her hair from her forehead. "That's what you will get."

"I love you," she said. The words slipped out really. It seemed as though they had been wanting to be said for a long time. She felt her eyes widen as soon as they escaped her lips. It was probably too soon. Then again, there was obviously some kind of love for her from him since her sacrifice had given him the Soul Stone after all. His lips curled in a smile as she watched his face for his reaction.

"And I love you," he said back, kissing her.

"Batou will be devastated that I'm leaving," she said after.

"He can come too," Clint shrugged.

"No. He's needed here with the team."

"Are you sure you're gonna be all right?" Clint asked, seeing the metal bones of her arm being snapped into place. The sound made him cringe. It sounded painful.

"I'm fine, Clint," she laughed. "See? Watch." She pulled off a section of her face, making him yelp.

"What did you do?" he asked, horrified. She snapped it back into place, smirking at him.

"I am part A.I., Clint, remember?" she teased.

"But...but it felt like real skin," he said, confused.

"And so it does. Stop overthinking. You'll burst a brain cell," she joked. He made a face at her then.

"How much longer?" he asked, gesturing to her arm. They were working on her fingers next.

"You've got time to pack up your hotel room and come back," she answered. "Maybe grab some things from my place too?"

"Sounds good."

"Don't get lost."

"I won't," he said, looking back at her as he left the room. She was smiling. He felt warm inside. It was his Nat. Sometimes he couldn't believe he'd gotten her back.

* * *

**Only one more chapter left! **

**If you're interested, I've started a new story featuring Tony Stark called A Ghost Story. If you like my Clintasha stories, you might like A Family. **


	10. Chapter 10

Clint was throwing the last thing into his duffel bag when Batou entered his hotel room. Clint looked over at him as he stood cross armed watching him. For a brief moment, he thought he might be in danger.

"Can I help you with something?" Clint asked.

"You're taking her away, aren't you?" Batou countered. Clint surveyed him closely. He tried to imagine what Batou must be feeling about losing his closest friend. Hell, he didn't have to imagine. He had lived it.

"She never should have left," Clint answered. Batou nodded slowly.

"What happened that made you lose her?" he asked.

"It's a long story, but she sacrificed herself to save half of humanity," Clint told him, fingering the handle of his bag absently. "I watched her die."

"I'm sorry."

"Then I find out she's here, and it's like I've been given new hope, you know? But she doesn't remember me at all, so it's like having her back but not really."

"Then Dr. Ouelet gave her back her past memories," Batou noted. "So she remembered you."

"Yea."

"She's very special."

"She's more than that. If it had been me, she never would have given up either," Clint reasoned.

"You're right. She cares about things almost more than one should, but that's what makes her Mira...I mean, Nat," Batou corrected. "Man, I'm not gonna get used to that easily."

"I'm sorry for breaking up your team, but we need her back on our team just as much," Clint said.

"I know. I just want to make sure that you'll take care of her," Batou responded, pointing at him. "Don't ever hurt her. I will find you if you do."

"I will never hurt her," Clint promised. "If anything, she's always been the one to hurt me."

"How do you mean?"

"We've had our...tussles. She kicks my ass every time," Clint chuckled, recalling each time he had fought with her. Then he grew somber, remembering how she won on Vormir.

"Good," Batou nodded. "I can feel assured then that she will be all right."

"She will be."

"Farewell," Batou said, turning to leave.

"Hey, thanks for looking out for her here," Clint called after him, making Batou turn. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Batou replied. Then he was gone. Clint picked up his bag again and took one last look around. He was going home.

...

Nat smiled when she saw Clint leaning against the cab as she exited Hanka Robotics. She made her way over to him.

"Good as new?" he asked.

"Even better," she answered. He moved to let her get in, but she went to kiss him first. She could attest that technology had most definitely come a long way from before. It felt as real to her as it did when she was full human. She slid her hands under his shirt, seeking the part of him that matched hers. She remembered being there with him when Dr. Helen Cho had fixed him up and replaced his damaged skin with plastic.

"Ten minutes and I'm all yours," Clint said into her ear.

"I just like knowing that you're no different from me," she said back.

"I never was," he countered, cupping her face to make her look at him. "And don't you forget it."

She smiled then, knowing he was right. He released her, and she got into the cab. He closed the door behind them, and they drove to an airfield.

"Wait, where are we?" she asked, looking around as they got out of the cab.

"Oh, Fury lent me his plane," Clint answered casually. He walked towards the jet near the end of the strip.

"No way," Nat said, surprised. She hurried after him.

"Way."

The stewardess greeted them and ushered them aboard. Clint put his bags down and got comfortable. Nat sat down beside him, looking around and grinning.

"How did you convince him to do this?" she asked.

"He's the one who found you and came to tell me. He's been supporting me from back home."

"I'll have to thank him," she said.

"You're welcome," Fury's voice said in front of them on the monitor, making them both jump and yelp, startled.

"How long have you been there?" Clint demanded.

"Long enough. No funny business on my plane," Fury ordered. Then he looked at Nat. "It's good to see you, Natasha."

"It's good to see you again too, Fury," Nat nodded.

"Safe flight. We'll catch up when you land," Fury said. The monitor went black then. Nat turned to look at Clint, and they both burst into laughter at the same time.

"Some things never change," she smirked. The plane started to move, and she looked out the window at the place she had called home for a year. She wasn't going to miss it, but she would miss her team.

"So," she said after they had been in the air for a bit. "How do you feel about funny business?"

"I feel I could get murdered for it," Clint answered.

"Wanna find out?" she asked, standing up.

"You really do have disregard for our lives, don't you?" he asked as she pulled him up to join her.

"Something tells me he won't be that upset," Nat said as they disappeared from the lounge area laughing.

...

Clint pulled in front of the small house and parked on the street. He turned to face Nat.

"They're going to be a ball of emotions," he warned. "They're still not over you dying or losing Laura and Cooper. I'm also pretty sure my leaving them caused a whole new array of feelings of abandonment."

"Good luck," Nat said, squeezing his hand.

"Thanks," he replied, getting out. He walked towards the house, and within moments, Lila and Nathaniel burst out of it, racing towards him. Nathaniel hit him in the legs first, and Lila crashed into his chest.

"Hey, hey," he said, gripping them tightly to him. Lila was crying.

"I didn't think you were gonna come back," she sniffed.

"I promised I would, and here I am," Clint said, kissing the side of her head.

"Why did you go? Where did you go?" Lila asked.

"Well," Clint said, "how about you let go of me and see for yourself?"

Lila released him immediately, but it took a little more convincing for Nathaniel to let Clint go. He ended up hanging onto Clint's hand tightly. Nat stepped out of the car, and Lila shrieked. Nathaniel instantly let go of Clint.

"Auntie Nat!" he squealed, running towards her. Nat bent and scooped him instantly, hugging him tightly. Lila hurried over to hug her as well.

"Dad said you were dead," she said.

"Well, a lot has happened, but I am here," Nat told her. "You've grown so much. You look like your mother."

Lila cried at this, burying her face into Nat's shoulder.

"Don't ever leave again," Nathaniel ordered Nat. She laughed.

"I don't plan to, bud," she promised. Clint watched, a small smile on his face. He and Nat had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low until Lila and Nathaniel were okay with the idea. He didn't want to force anything onto them. He moved towards them then, and he loosened Nathaniel's grip on Nat's waist.

"Let's go home, huh?" he suggested.

"Is Aunt Nat coming too?" Lila asked.

"Of course."

"Is she staying with us?" Nathaniel questioned hopefully.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Nat countered. Both nodded enthusiastically.

"I think that's affirmative," Clint teased.

"Then I will stay," Nat agreed. After a few more hugs, Nat was cajoled into sitting in the back with them while Clint drove. He looked at them in his rear view mirror, smiling. They were somewhat of a family again. It would never be the same as it was before, but it was something new. Nat smiled back at him, bumping the back of his seat with her knee as a way of communicating to him. Maybe she was just a ghost in a shell, but it was her ghost, and she was going to move forward with her life back.

"Welcome home," he said.

"It's good to be back," she replied. And it was.

**The End**

* * *

**I may or may not add to this in the future. I will have to see. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following! Until next time :)**


End file.
